


种子与播种者

by Mozhaihua



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983), The Seed and the Sower
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 战场上的圣诞快乐，原著《种子与播种者》翻译选段，从西里尔斯受审到世野井带着头发返回日本老家
Kudos: 16





	种子与播种者

在那之后，关于他的被俘就没有什么好说的了。村民没有遭到屠杀，而他进了监狱。

俘虏他的日本人确信他是一场更大规模侵略的先遣军，他一定知道攻击的时间和地点。在审判开始前的几个星期，他一直在遭受严刑拷打，为了这些他很幸运不知道的信息。最后他是以”Wagamamma”的罪名被带去受审的——劳伦斯会辨认出来，这是日本人眼中一个士兵可以犯下的最严重的罪行——“任性妄为”。法庭审判西里尔斯的有五个法官，其中就坐着世野井。

在世野井的眼神落到他身上的那一刻，他立即就注意到，世野井英俊的脸上浮现出感兴趣的神情，然后迅速转变成了一种类似于警觉的东西。其他法官尽管表现得没有世野井那么古怪，可也是紧紧地、长久地盯着他看。西里尔斯明白，在审判开始之前，他们必定是已经在心里形成了一张与他本人截然不同的画像。因为宪兵队对他在丛林和监狱里的行为的记录，他们心里已经将他看做一个异国的恶魔，那么邪恶，以致于对天照大神的高贵后裔组成的军队展现出任性妄为、拒不服从的精神。然而，审判一开始，几位审判官，特别是世野井，都陷入了狼狈与慌乱，因为受审者的外表立刻开始使他们喜爱他。

“对此我毫不惊奇，”劳伦斯此时插了一句，“在跟那些语言不通的民族打交道的时候，一个人的外表就会无比重要。而日本人天生就能欣赏各种各样的美。我清清楚楚地明白，一个长得像“扫射机杰克”那样的家伙会怎样激发他们的想象力。

白昼推移，西里尔斯看见审判官们心里的矛盾表现得越来越明显。在盯了他一眼之后，他们试图不再去看他。他们抛出问题，听取他的回答，而眼睛只是盯着他肩膀上方的某处。这一整天里，西里尔斯都在旁观他们在看或不看中的无形的斗争，他们挣扎着试图控制自己的想象。

……（跳过两段不太相关的回忆）

在那样一种心情中，他观察到，世野井的同事们在努力之下都成功地避过了他的眼睛，但幸运的是，世野井没有。我于是问西里尔斯，为什么他觉得其他人做到了而世野井没有做到。他停顿了好一会儿才慢慢地说：“我猜，世野井和我是同一种人，都为自己漂亮的羽毛所困。他也是个从自己内心法则里逃出来的亡命徒——就像我。”他勉强笑了一下。

时间缓慢地流逝，审判行将结束。西里尔斯留意到，漂亮的世野井越来越不能抵抗，只能用毫无防备的眼神凝视着他。判决的时刻终于到了（而西里尔斯以为毫无疑问会是死刑中的一种），世野井却鼓起勇气，抓住了法律条文中一个细微的漏洞，以一种可疑的坚持和熟练为他争辩，以求得一个稍微宽大的量刑。西里尔斯在这里向我解释道，他被控“任性妄为罪”是因为他在爪哇中央联合指挥部的上级同意无条件投降之后还继续作战。可是，世野井自己有一个特殊观点，他的争辩很有技巧，最后主法官就允许他向犯人提问。西里尔斯第一次听见了他短促、缓慢、倔强的英语。

“你！”世野井说：“你——你说你是受命空降爪哇。谁命令你？”

“印度军队总司令给我的命令。”西里尔斯回答道。

世野井停下来把他的话翻译给其他法官，又问：

“不是爪哇的将军命令你？”

“我怎么做得到？”西里尔斯反问道，“投降过去两个月了我才从开罗去科伦坡，又从科伦坡飞到爪哇。我从未见过爪哇的总司令，也没跟他的官员有过任何接触。”

在说话的时候，西里尔斯注意到，世野井明亮的眼睛里有满意的光芒一闪。世野井转向法官们，给出了一个机智老练、激情洋溢的提议：因为西里尔斯像士兵所必须的那样，服从了他在印度的总司令的命令，而该司令仍在作战中，所以他的“任性妄为罪”就不能成立。他并没有收到过来自爪哇投降将领的任何命令。法官们为此很不高兴，但他的话确实产生了作用。在西里尔斯有罪这一点上他们否决了世野井，但是他们在一定程度上也同意他的观点，所以决定推迟判决，大概是要向上级请示一下吧。

审判之后，西里尔斯独自在他那间昏暗的囚室里又躺了几个星期。但他有一种感觉，即世野井提出的疑问和判决的推迟将会使他那边的力量做出让步。我自己坐牢的时候却注意到，如果我们的看守和他们自发的冲动中间出现了事故，他们似乎就没有办法对自己的决定专注很久，而一旦他们犹豫了，大概率上这个决议就会按默认情况处理。西里尔斯有好几次都被告知说他要被处死了，然后被带出牢房去看其他不认识的男人或女人被处刑，但他从不相信死刑会发生在他自己身上，直到他被释放的那天晚上。

那一天，秘密警察粗暴地把他带出牢房，来到了警卫室，监督行刑的宪兵队长官和世野井并肩坐在一起。世野井又一次用那种古怪而热切的目光看着他，但什么也没有说。宪兵队的长官打开文件，通过翻译向他提了几个问题。提完之后，那个警佐合上文件，看向世野井。而世野井显得心事重重，点了点头，依旧只是神情忧郁地瞧着他看。他的表情里出现了一种新的东西，西里尔斯说。守卫把他带回牢房时大笑一声，用马来语说：“明天你就死了！”他信了。

他告诉我，他随后只觉得解脱：不确定的状态终于结束，身体上的痛苦也将终结，但最令他轻松的是，在他和他的结局中间将不会再有更多更深的背叛。可是，他笑着对我说，他发现即使是在跟死亡有关的时候，人的内心都依然有着最深切的愿望。他发现他只想要一种死法。他曾经见过很多人被处决，勒死的，吊死的，斩首的，打死的，饿死的，淹死的，还有用刺刀刺死的。但这些死法都不是他想要的。带着一种他从未体验过的激情，他希望自己被枪打死，眼睛睁开，看着这天然而美丽的现实。他得出了这个结论，现在只是担心要怎样劝他的行刑人满足自己的愿望。

他立刻想到了世野井。世野井，显然是跟他的处决有着极大关系。他是最后的希望，他要见世野井，向他求助。不知道为什么，他很确定自己的请求是不会被拒绝的：然后他就陷入了平静。

他在牢房潮湿的地板上躺了一会儿，听着夜里雷雨将至的声音。他的囚室时不时被闪电照亮，在爪哇深紫色的夜晚中就像一个坚固的金块。他觉得自己从来没见到过这么美妙的光芒，也没有听到过这么雄壮的声音。大雨终于落下，雨声跟暴风雨中的其他声音混在一起，带给他极大的慰藉。在最后的浪潮中，他想到，那个永恒的答案不是跟人有关，而是跟人生有关；真正的“权柄和荣光”从来超越人的生死，不管多么迫切多么难忘。然后他就睡着了。黎明时分，还是看守把他摇醒的。

可是，这些看守对他要比从前温柔得多了，而这只是证实了他的想法，自己就要死了。他决定好好对待，于是要求在行刑之前洗脸和剃须。一个守卫给他取来了一碗温水，又给了他薄薄的一片肥皂。他被带去了宪兵守卫室，在那里梳洗。昨天夜里的那个行刑官带着两个守卫和一个翻译已经在那里等着了。他迅速而专业地打量了一下西里尔斯，目光在他的脖子上流连不去。

“你知不知道，”行刑官通过那个昏昏欲睡的翻译对他说，“我看见你的时候在想什么？”

“这我恐怕不知道呢。”西里尔斯回答道。

“我看着你的脖子，这么修长这么有力，跟你的头颅和肩膀这么合适……所以我就想着，一剑把它砍断该有多么美妙！”他高兴地说完了，还笑了起来，仿佛讲了个很好笑的笑话、

令他惊讶的是，西里尔斯猛然拉扯起来，因为这个笑话中无故的残忍而失去了昨夜那种镇定安宁的风度。旧日的“扫射机杰克”又一次开火了，他迅速地说：“那你知道我看见你的时候在想什么吗？我在想，你们战败的时候，侩子手的绳套套在你的脖子上该有多么漂亮！”

在说出这些话的时候，他只感到深深的悲哀，因为他之前的平静已经不复存在了。

他的反击是他们没有预料到的，笑容从宪兵们的嘴唇上消逝了。行刑官喘着气，猛地跳上前去把他打倒。倒下的时候西里尔斯想到：“破灭了，我失去了被枪打死的最后希望。”

根据日本人的行为模式，这时房间里的所有人都应该起来一起痛打西里尔斯。但就在这个时候，监狱的指挥官来了。所有人都被迫迅速立正，鞠躬，西里尔斯也试着让自己站直了。此后的几个小时他一直被晾在那里，摇摇晃晃地站着，各种各样的军官和官员进进出出。有一刻他似乎确凿无疑就要被处死了，而下一刻他的结局依然还遥遥无期。在大概十一点的时候，世野井急匆匆地穿过守卫室，忧郁的目光向西里尔斯一瞥，然后就进了指挥官的办公室。然后就又是无休止的等待，后来那个借给他肥皂的守卫低声告诉他，世野井已经正式要求释放西里尔斯，要他去接管他的那个营里的战俘。世野井宣称他那里的战俘里面没有一个军官怎么把手下的人管好，还说，只有一个像西里尔斯那样的人才能够把纪律建立起来。

西里尔斯把这些事情告诉我的时候，我曾经说也许这可以解释世野井对他的兴趣？但是劳伦斯立刻就说，他认为这只是世野对他的另一种过于显眼的看法的掩饰。尽管如此，世野井确实经常有这种表现，他觉得我们在监狱里的生活方式十分卑劣可耻，没有价值。我自己也知道，我们需要的只不过是一个权威的命令。在西里尔斯来到我们中间之前不久，世野井对我们的责难已经越来越苛刻和严厉，几乎到了不能忍受的地步。现在回忆起来，我很确定他是打算让西里尔斯来管理我们，用的就是审讯那天他提出的借口。然而宪兵队已经犹豫太久，不能真正专注地看待这件事了，他们立刻就做出了让步。世野井从指挥官的办公室里出来了，他快速地从西里尔斯身边走过，这一次没有偷看他。

这非但没有使西里尔斯安下心来，反而使他彻底绝望了。但是他错了。几个小时后他就被释放了，就像我之前描述的那样，他被随随便便地押着走过了监狱的大门，来到了我们中间。

他被放到我们的那个临时的一员里面，开始几天，他一直沉睡，我们喂他吃药，吃饭，给他打针的时候都醒不过来。但是当他真正醒来的时候，他似乎很快就可以康复了。他想马上就起来跟我们在一起，但是医生坚持要他在医院里再呆至少两周，他欣然同意，从那之后就整日在我们给他找来的草纸上写作。

世野井一直在问西里尔斯的情况，他越来越急躁了，不再是紧张地询问：“生病的军官？健康，现在？”而是变得更加暴躁：“生病的军官不好？为什么？为什么不好？”在西里尔斯快要出院的一天晚上，我向他报告说西里尔斯的身体状况依然不适于担任监狱工作，他登时暴怒，我以为他立刻就要揍我。他站在我面前，深吸了一口气，齿缝间吐出咝咝声，头从一边摇到另一边。一阵奇异的咆哮从他的胸腹中升起，他像个腹语者一样大叫：“军官不好因为你的精神坏！所有囚犯的精神坏！精神太坏，监狱的花园里什么都不生长！全都，全都，非常，非常坏。”

他像这样吼了好一会，但是并没有打我。他的做法是，把整个战俘营都限制在宿舍内，二十四小时内不许供应食物和水，以便于我们反思自己邪恶的精神，净化自己的思想。

这二十四小时结束的时候，这里的气氛也急剧地恶化了。有消息大概说我们会被转移到另一个战俘营，这样的事情总是会使我们的负责人神经非常紧张，因为这牵扯到上级的视察，还有其他许多数不胜数的繁杂事务。因为在每次转移之前营地都会被仔细搜查一遍，我们习惯性地采取了预防措施，趁夜把自己重要的记录埋到营房的道路下面。劳伦斯现在放在膝上的西里尔斯的自传当时就跟医生的医院记录埋在一起。但是，在西里尔斯出院之前两天我就明白了，将要发生的是比转移到另一个战俘营还要险恶的事。

有件令我沮丧的事情，某天早上，在到世野井的指挥部去向他报告的时候，我发现即使是那位友善的下士也不能直视我的眼睛了。而世野井在听取报告的时候从来不看人，甚至连我们谦卑的请求都不屑于回应。这种不能逼视的情绪很快传播到了那些韩国守卫身上。在之后的日子里，他们都怪里怪气地不看我们，这种情态愈来愈严重，我觉得世野井就像个幽灵在恍恍惚惚地四处游走，而守卫们在我们的牢门和他们的宿舍之间踢着正步，仿佛是在很深很深的噩梦中梦游。

这些人可是牢牢把我们捏在手心的，他们的状态严重影响了我们。我注意到，我们中间最年轻的那个战俘需要抓住最近的朋友的胳膊，好像要确定这牢狱中的现实并不是疯人眼中的幻象。确实，突然之间一切都变得极端地不真实，我们的生活本来界限分明，现在却毫无方向，不得要领，只有坚定的意志才能使我们清白、审慎，敏捷。我们总是很饿，许多人现在却突然没有了胃口。在监狱阴暗的墙面上有光亮透明的空气正在漂浮，新的雷霆将要降下，这空气也将晦暗不明。

就在那天晚上，医生放西里尔斯出院了，因为世野井越来越着急，西里尔斯的健康状况再也不能够帮他们承担任何风险。我很确定，不管是什么事情，都会很快发生，而我们对此完全无能为力。不止我一个人是这样想的，战俘营中的上上下下都陷入了不寻常的沉寂。每个人说话的声音都十分压抑，仿佛心知我们在进入某个雪崩的精神国度，在即使是最轻微的声响都会导致积雪与岩石大片地沉入黑暗的山谷。

……

（跳过三段“我”与西里尔斯饭后散步、聊天、欣赏爪哇风景的内容，啰啰嗦嗦一大篇）

“扫射机，”我突然转变了话题，西里尔斯说的话似乎是有太多宿命的意味在里面了。“你知道吗，现在你随时有可能被任命来指挥我们？”

“我猜也是，”他说。“但我会试着摆脱这个任命的，还是你们都希望我接受？如果世井野坚持要我接管，其他军官都是怎么想的？”

“不知道。”我坦白承认。“也许你已经注意到了，我们并不是铁板一块。你是在一个至关重要的时刻加入我们的。我非常确定有什么可怕的事情就要发生了，就在大家忘记差别，准备接受一个新长官的时候。”

“你说有可怕的事情要发生了？”西里尔斯停下脚步，转身问我：“什么事情？为什么？”

“不知道，”我告诉他，“我不知道，甚至不确定我害怕的到底会不会发生在我们身上，只知道我们对此无能为力——而当它真正降临的时候，你可能会发现自己因为对此负责而遭到不公的指控。

我把自己的感受直截了当地告诉了他，而令我惊奇的是，从我认识他以来，西里尔斯像是头一次开始跟我真正亲近起来了。他亲亲热热地拉着我的胳膊，凝神看着我。

“当然了，”劳伦斯打断了我。“我就能猜到为什么，你猜不到吗？”

我摇摇头，他连忙说：“但这肯定是因为你是从自己的经历、自己的痛苦出发的，所以开始用他的那套话语讲话？但愿我们都可以重新学着讲出我们共同的痛苦和需求，那样我们也能发现我们之间有多亲近。”

那天晚上我与西里尔斯手挽着手站在那里，星光的影子撒在我们身旁，混乱的思绪裹挟着我，而现在劳伦斯的插话倒是给了我一些启发。我依然听见西里尔斯轻轻的声音：“我不担心自己会遭到怎样的不公，但我确实感谢你的关心。现在的情况是，个人所受到的公正或不公正毫无意义，而将要发生的也不过就是其中之一。但是请你告诉我——如果你原谅我问了如此异端的一个问题——你怎么就这么确定有不好的事情要发生了？”

在说“异端”这个词的时候，他的语气的亲密而揶揄的。我于是告诉他，是因为日本人又一次开始不看我们了。刚刚解释完，就听见大门那边的守卫在大喊大叫，念了一大串口令。

“你听见了吗？”我问西里尔斯，“如果你对这些声音就跟我一样熟悉，就会发现他们现在不太正常。每天晚上这个时候卫兵都要换岗。但是他们说口令的声音不一样了，他们在紧张，有什么东西在他们中间越变越严重了，就像山雨欲来。”

“我明白了。”他平静地说。“恐怕你是对的。我认得这种处决之前的气氛。现在只需要等它来，等它真的来了，就是我采取行动的时候了。向你保证，我一定毫不犹豫。然后我们就可以一起再思考……”

我们静静地站在那里，萤火虫在一排灌木树篱中飞舞，如同很深的地底涌现的溅溅火花。大门那边的守卫又开始发出那种古怪的叫喊，像是用胸腹直接发声的，夜晚的平静被打破了。白昼的最后一丝光辉已经消失，只有星星的光线，还有遥远的闪电偶尔划破黑暗。脚下湿漉漉的土地此时正如一面古镜，我们好像站在群星之中。

西里尔斯又说：“你知道，我无法越过一颗笼罩在夜空中的星星，就像那一颗，投下一片阴影。”

然后我们手挽着手，慢慢绕着营房走了最后一圈。

第二天早上，我们吃完那木薯粉勾芡的稀粥还没多久，麻烦就来了。我刚刚给了西里尔斯一顶帽子，本来是几个月前被处决的一个军官的东西。一个澳大利亚士兵从西部沙漠带了个纪念品来，我成功地劝他把那个金属打的跳羚头颅拆下来给了我，那个是南非士兵的帽徽，然后把它缝到了这顶帽子上。帽徽有点轻微的损毁，跳羚有个角的尖尖断了，但只断了一点，不仔细看是看不出来的。然而西里尔斯一眼就发现了这个缺陷。当时我就想，这证明他是非常机敏的一个人。但是现在，就想劳伦斯那样，我也意识到了事情不止于此。他看着那个帽徽的时候，毫无疑问是想起了矮墩墩（按：矮墩墩是西里尔斯南非老家农场里的一头羚羊，因为角断了而遭到其他羊的嫌弃，影射他弟）。确实，在热烈感谢过我之后，我好像记得他在喃喃自语地说什么“真奇怪……”可是，就在这时，那天当值的勤务兵跑步来找我，说世野井要所有战俘营的指挥官到他的指挥部集合。

很快我们就在世野井的办公桌前站成了一排，有英国人，美国人，澳大利亚人，荷兰人，中国人，安汶土著和万鸦老土著。角落里桌子上的书记员，门口的守卫，还有正在执勤的准尉，没有一个人看过我们哪怕一眼。世野井背对着我们站在窗边，就这样静默了差不多有十五分钟，办公室不自然的死寂中钟表走针的喀嗒声显得如此清晰，我脑子里觉得这声音就像牙医的小锤在敲我的牙。最后世野井终于打破了沉寂，他依然背对着我们，通过一个翻译对我们讲话，这又是个坏兆头，意味着“不看”叠加上了“不听”。

“所以！”他说，“在日本皇军仁慈饶恕了的四千名战俘里面，没有一个军械员，枪炮工和武器专家？”

陆军司令部在几周之前下达了这个命令，世野井又转达给我们，要求提供一份军械人员的名单。这个命令在战俘营里面引起了恐慌，因为日本人想利用这些有资质的人帮他们打仗。根据国际法，他们无权提出这样的要求。可是根据我们痛苦的经验，所有人都知道拒绝只会给我们的人带来极可怕的后果。我们中有些人认为应该礼貌但坚决地告诉世野井，他的命令是非法的，所以我们不会服从。还有些人认为应该说谎，就说我们中间没有军械人员。各种国籍的长官就这个事情争论了很长时间，直到明明白白无法达成一致了。最后，根据简单多数票，我们决定说谎。现在，谎言的鸟儿飞回到它可怕的巢穴中了。

之前已经说过，我们其实是没有真正的领导的，在扫视身边这些军官紧张而茫然的面孔时，这种感觉不能更强烈了。希克斯利艾利斯似乎想说话，但是在激怒世野井这件事上他真是百发百中，我正要截住他的话茬，但是这时世野井又把他的问题重复了一遍，他几乎无法控制自己的声音了，不等我们回答，他就命令我们集合所有的人，在五分钟内到营房前的空地上列队。我们赶紧从那栋建筑里出来，心里知道最坏的事情就要发生了，而唯一缓和事态的机会就是迅速且准确地执行命令。我听到一个安汶的军官对他万鸦老籍的战友说：“兄弟，快点祷告，今天只有神能救我们了。”

我们还没站好队，可是在世野井的指挥部里面，钟声已经开始疯狂作响，我们的营房外面守卫和日军的宿舍里，他们那种古怪的、仿佛从胸腹中发出来的口令声也在此起彼伏。我们总算在集合完毕，军官站在每一拨人带队，所有门都被打开，日本士兵从四面八方涌入校阅场，个个按照作战规格全副武装，只除了没拉出迫击炮。他们很快在校阅场的四角架设好黑色的重机枪，机枪手站在射击位置，其他人在装刺刀。一时间只能听见金属撞击的啪嗒声，机枪手在调试武器，弹夹不祥的鸣声包围着我们。但是很快一切又重归于死寂。

我们在那里站了有一个小时，太阳炽烈，照耀着射击位置上沉默的日本步兵，黑色的枪口瞄准了密集的人群，机枪手转换目标的时候，枪口便从顺着拥挤的队伍摇摆而过。不管是世野井还是其他任何指挥官都没有给出任何指示。大家一定是已经被预先仔细提醒过了，就在军士的带领下站着。

又一次，我感到一阵比从前更强烈的不真实感。灿烂夺目的大日子终于开幕，夹着雷电的乌云逐渐积聚，像是来自海面，又像是在散发着恶臭的火山口上高高翻滚。而那些鸟儿就如往常一样，清脆、急促地鸣叫着。外面的稻田在阳光下闪闪发光，无数只蜻蜓和水生昆虫在急速扇动翅膀，发出吉他弦似的嗡鸣。即使是营房门口某个机枪手背后的大树上，飞蜥都立刻悄悄从做窝捕食的树枝上滑下来，落到地上爬走了。只有我们，像是被这如海潮般铺天盖地的生命隔绝了。我心头一片阴惨暗淡的景象，其他一切都与我们的命运毫无关联。

（您哪儿来的这么多废话哟……）

像这样度过了整整一个小时。不敢说话，根据经验我们知道，在这样的场合，任何声音或动作都极容易把他们激怒。

但是站在我旁边的西里尔斯却在说话，他用耳语般的低声问我：“这是什么意思？他们经常这么做吗？是怎么开始的啊？”

我设法告诉他，像这样大肆宣扬武力的事情之前从未发生过，简略地解释了一下表面上的原因，又加上一句：“我很抱歉你出院的第一天就碰上这种事。但是假装无事发生绝对没有好处，他们可能已经准备把我们全部屠杀掉。”

我用眼角余光看到，他脸上的表情近似于微笑，这令我很是惊奇。他说的话那么自信，我觉得自己僵死的心脏都重新温暖起来了：“乱讲。我不会让他们屠杀任何一个人。我觉得我知道怎么阻止他们。”

“你知道？”我问，声音听在自己耳中像个陌生人。

“我知道。”他同样小声回答，每个词组之间都要停顿很久。“我不喜欢那边管机枪的那个家伙看着我们的方式。他已经盯着我的脸瞧了几分钟了。”

然后就是沉默，直到第一个小时结束，西里尔斯问我：“我在想，你是不是也能听到？”

“听见什么？”他紧迫的语气使我也警觉起来了。

“音乐声。”他回答说。

……  
（跳过六段“我”战后拜访西里尔斯他弟的插叙。作者这里的安排是：住在南非的弟弟心灵感应到了哥哥在危险之中，为他唱歌，远在爪哇的哥哥感应到了弟弟的歌声……）

我还没来得及说话，门那边就有一串口令声响了起来，守卫赶紧持枪示意。世野井走了进来，身后跟着一个翻译，还有他那个曾在满洲里和中国作战的准尉。他勉强向卫兵回了个礼，然后目不斜视地直接走到了校阅场的中心。他转过身来，面向我们，裹在马靴里的柔软的腿（原文：his supple legs…）叉得很开，稳稳地站在地上，双手反握在背后。他几乎与我们直接相对，相隔大概五十码那么远。我注意到他的头昂起的角度，即使是在面对我们的时候，他依然是在盯着我们头顶的某个地方，这使我恐慌起来。

“我命令你们，”他通过翻译对我们说，声音又紧绷，又纤细，像是一道鞭子的抽打，又像蛇在咝咝吐信，“所有人都来列队。你们不仅对我说谎，还任性妄为，拒不服从。你们所有人都要来列队。”

在我阻止他之前，希克斯利艾利斯就步出队伍，说：“但是我们所有人都在这里了。”

翻译还没来得及说话，世野井，对于我们一整个民族的憎恶和漫长历史的愤怒几乎是燃烧在他漂亮的脸上，他咝咝地说：“到这里来！”

我们看着这个八字脚的高个子军官走上前去，走到离世野井不到一码的地方，然后停下来看着他。

“这下恐怕完蛋了。”我尽量不动嘴唇地小声说，心里愁云惨淡。

世野井在他面前尖叫起来：“你！你又说谎！我说的是所有，所有人！医院里的人呢？”

我以为他要拔出剑来，把希克斯利艾利斯捅个对穿，但他只是用藤鞭乱抽他的头和脖子，足足抽了十几下，然后下令：“现在去取所有，所有的人！”

翻译立刻把这道命令重复了一遍，我们被迫到医生那里去，把所有的伤员从临时医院带到校阅场上来，暴晒在最残酷的日光下。他们试图用最温和周到的方法来搬动伤员，医院的勤杂兵把病得最严重的几个放到担架上。但是世野井一样也不同意。一种被我们、被人生伤害的感觉叫他愤怒不已，他走到医生那里去，命令所有所有伤员都自己走路。一个高等医官向他抗议，立刻就被他揍得昏了过去。世野井还在尖叫：“你们没病，你们说谎！你们，你们都说谎。你们的精神坏，非常坏。你们没病！”

幸运的是，那天医院里没有动手术的病号。但即便如此，情形也是够坏的了。有的人高烧到将近华氏一百零五度，对我们这样长期营养不良的一群人来说，这无疑会使他们非常虚弱。他们像醉汉一样摇摇晃晃地走，没过多久就有几个晕倒了，就躺在倒下的地方呻吟着。世野井起初试图把他们戳起来，但他们全无反应，他厌恶得直跺脚，只好留他们躺在那里，因为他急着要把今天的事带到高潮。

西里尔斯一直站在我身边，脸上一副圣光照耀、登高望远的表情，我心里想，他大概还沉浸在那世界的歌声和潮汐的乐音中呢。但当世野井转向我们，索要他的结果的时候我才发现，西里尔斯一直都是在关注着这里的。他含含糊糊地跟我说，世野井现在这个疯模疯样是因为他跟我们一样，只是在实现别人对他的期盼。西里尔斯还说，要阻挡世野井唯有出其不意，这样才能拯救他，他的人，还有我们。仅仅成为他的对立面是没有好处的。那就像游泳的人勒住彼此的脖子，只意味着我们会在自己的精神里溺死。

“比溺死在精神里还要糟糕得多。”我冷酷地反驳道，他的这个比喻实在是过于委婉了。“快看！来了！”

世野井把希克斯利艾利斯叫到了校阅场的中央。

“问他，”世野井对翻译说，“他的队伍里有多少军械员和武器专家？”

希克斯利艾利斯当然就像计划好的那样回答说，“一个也没有。”

世野井整个人从内部碎裂开来了，他这样的人本就如此。他把希克斯利艾利斯的双手反绑到背后，摘掉他的帽子，迫使他跪到地上，然后退后，举起他的武士刀，刀身在阳光下光芒刺眼，他在对着裸露的钢铁说一段祷文，我曾见过其他军官在处刑前也这样做。枪手拉下保险栓，第一颗子弹填入枪膛时四台机关枪同时发出巨大的喀嗒声。我想，再没有什么可以阻止屠杀的发生。我们将会一个接一个地倒下，直到有谁能将它打断——即便如此，屠杀也不会结束。他们对灾祸的胃口必须要餍足，而在此之前，世野井和其他人心中的恶魔绝不会停止饕餮。自现在起无论我们做什么都是错误，只会让今天幸存下来的人面临的情形更加恶化——如果还有人能够幸存的话。

绝望之中，我不再遮掩，公然转向西里尔斯。

我还没开口，他先对我说话了，声音很低，却令人安心，好像那种音乐依然在他耳中回荡着。他说：“现在我要去阻止这件事了。会没事的。但是不管发生了什么，什么都不要为我做。记住，什么都不要做。再见。”

此时我既没有时间和精力去思考他这句“再见”的含义，也没有意识到他已明了自己的结局将会如何，他一边说着，一边走出队列，我送他的那顶新帽子潇洒地歪戴在头上，残缺的帽徽在阳光下熠熠生辉。他走了出去，就像劳伦斯提到过的那样，步履姿态非常优美，仿佛只是穿过自家的牧场去牵引一匹性子暴烈的牡马，他从容地走向世野井。

他的举动使我们这些战俘极为惊愕。没人吱声，但气氛中暗流涌动，甚至不用去环顾四周。西里尔斯的名声早在战俘营里传开了，希望的火焰骤然间重新燃起。即便是我，看着他从容的、几乎是漠然的脚步时，虽然不知道他能做什么，要做什么，也觉得一阵过于甜蜜的颤栗流遍全身。真的太棒了；时机把握得完美无缺。稍快一些就会引发他们的警觉。稍慢一些又给了他们反应的时间。如果再早一些，不等他靠近世野井，他的下属就会冲上前去拦下他。但是现在已来不及，他们犹豫了，张口结舌地看着西里尔斯，只等着世野井先动手。

对神灵、对武士刀短暂的祷告已经结束，世野井重新睁开了眼睛。此时西里尔斯离他只有差不多十五码。他万分震惊，好像要踉跄倒地，眼睛茫茫然地、难以置信地瞪着西里尔斯，脸色渐渐全白了。在这许多天来，他第一次被迫直视自己以外的一个人，因为他和西里尔斯之间无解的、不能明了的感情。

震惊让位于张皇失措，他用英语喊叫起来，既是命令，也是恳求：“你——军官——回——去，回去，回去！”

然而西里尔斯继续走着，走到世野井和希克斯利艾利斯的中间，他平静而不慌不忙地对世野井说了些什么。

世野井看起来并没有听见他说了什么。他又开始大叫：“你——回去，回去，回去！”，只像在恐吓一个鬼魂。

西里尔斯摇了摇头，仍旧目不转睛地盯着他，像个手无寸铁的猎人直面一头咆哮着的狮子。世野井也许是恐惧多于愤怒，他举起刀来，用刀背把西里尔斯击倒了。落到他头上的重击声就像一声枪响，紧接着又是一声吼叫，叫西里尔斯回去。西里尔斯被打得头晕目眩，挣扎着站起来，摇摇晃晃地半转过身，似乎是准备回去了——可他突然又转了回来，朝世野井走了几步，抓住他的胳膊，在他的两边脸颊上各吻了一下，像个法国的将军在颁发勋章后亲吻他的士兵。

我们被他古怪的举动震惊得不敢相信。除世野井外，我不知道是那一边更受惊吓：是日本人还是我们自己。

“上帝啊，真是个混蛋！”我身后的一个澳大利亚步兵军官发出了一声痛苦的呼喊。

劳伦斯这时脸色也白了，他打断了我。“扫射机走得那么近是为了——”

我点点头，继续讲了下去。随后西里尔斯退后一步，站在那里更加沉默地看着世野井。当然，我们中没有人知道世野井心中正在经历着什么，但是自从我认识他以来，这个向来敏捷急躁、一切都掌控得很好的人唯一一次开始不知所措。他也望着西里尔斯，像是被闪电击中，脸上血色褪尽，样子丧魂落魄。他的腿在发抖，如果那个准尉不去扶住他，他可能就要昏倒在地。也是这个经历过几次大战的老兵，爆发出一声那种刺刀冲锋后的不似人的叫喊，跳上前去开始殴打西里尔斯。那些军士们、机枪组的指挥们、还有担任守卫的下士们迅速加入其中。正午的太阳晴朗而冷漠地在我们头上照耀，我们的监狱中充斥着吼叫声，我还只在丛林中听见过这种声音，那像是野兽在试图驱除对即将降临的黑夜的恐惧。奇怪的是，他们拼命狠揍几乎已经失去意识的西里尔斯，一个比一个揍得更狠。

劳伦斯此时评论道，这并不奇怪，因为这件事立刻就转变成了关乎荣誉的决斗。难道我没有意识到，西里尔斯是当着他下属的面羞辱了世野井？难道我不记得，在日本人眼中，即便是男女之间最自然的亲吻都被认为是最淫秽的行为？难道我不记得，原军士是怎样审查我们在战俘营里的那可怜的几本小说，还下令把所有提到接吻的页面从这些品德败坏的书上撕掉？世野井的面子丢得有多狠，我当然一清二楚，现在他甚至连报复这种羞辱的权利都失去啦。只有他的下属能帮他报复了，在他们的行为模式里面，只有这样做才能保全他们所有人的荣誉。劳伦斯继续说，但更重要的是，难道我不应该这样理解：西里尔斯亲吻了世野井，这样就把我们和日本人双方从那种把我们的灵魂锁死在一起的东西中解脱了出来？直到西里尔斯填补了隔阂，做出那个致命举动的那一刻，我们和日本人难道不像同一件东西的两半，秘密中互相赖以为生的两极，互相吸引着的电极的两端？

确实如此，我同意劳伦斯的看法，最引人注意的就是，这件事立刻变成了西里尔斯和其他所有人之间的对峙。把我们集中的校阅场上来的那场危机消失在我们身后，像是把垃圾倾倒下一艘在激流中行进的船只。唯一的一个念头摄住了日本人和我们自己：西里尔斯对世野井古怪的、出人意料的吻。

我们跟日本人是同样地震惊。在西里尔斯亲吻世野井的时候，我已经描述过那个澳大利亚军官的话了。殴打西里尔斯的那些拳头、靴子、棍棒还在继续，可是在我身边，即便是最有同情心的人脸上都不光是对这种惩罚的厌恶，还有对招致惩罚的那种行为的反感。

回忆使我十分苦痛，我不再往下讲了。

劳伦斯说：“可怜的扫射机。他试图把千万种可能通过一个简单的行为装进一个小小的坚果壳里。用他自己的话来说，他终于还是顺从了自己的意识，把一个群体的遭遇变成了个人的遭遇。也别忘了世野井！要我说的话，与其说这是西里尔斯跟其他所有人的对峙，不如说这是西里尔斯跟世野井之间的对峙……不管怎么说，之后呢？

事情很快就结束了。世野井，虽然还是深受震动的样子，但他制止了他们的殴打，命令守卫把西里尔斯抬到守卫室里去。西里尔斯已经失去意识，只有他那长长的黄色头发还能帮我们认出他来。然后，世野井像是精疲力竭了，他背朝着我们，头低下，眼睛看着地面，慢慢走出了战俘营的大门。不久之后，士兵们也被撤走了。安静的校阅场上只剩下我们，依旧不敢出声。入夜时分，世野井的那个准尉来了，命令我们回到营房里去。

在正式场合我们再也没见过世野井。那件引发这桩恋爱事件的事也是再没听说过了，但是第二天早上，战俘营里就来了一个新的指挥官。然后在我们自己的翻译中间开始有了一些传闻，说世野井正在考虑或者是已经切腹了。按照劳伦斯的看法，他切腹了也并不让人意外，但是（他已经知道了）世野井没有这样做。

事情发生后的第三天早晨，有人命令我们在校阅场中间挖一个坑。我立刻开始担心我们是在为西里尔斯掘墓。坑挖完了之后，我们的木匠在三十码远外绕着它建造了一个坚固的木栅栏，又在上面装了成卷的带刺铁丝网。我意识到自己错了，这个坑绝不是当坟墓用的。但到底是做什么用的呢？

下午的时候就真相大白了，我们被命令像从前那样到校阅场上列队。而西里尔斯被一个排的守卫用刺刀押着从他的牢房里带出来，走到了中央，看得出来他多多少少是被清理了一番，但脸上还是因为被殴打而青紫一片，一直弯着腰，路也走不动，守卫们几乎是把他拖到了那个木料与钢铁组成的栅栏旁边。

守卫们把他的手放开了一瞬间，他立刻抓住这个机会，站直身子，用颤抖的手朝我们挥了挥，还试着笑了一下，真是难以置信。可是有人马上就抓住了他的手，压下来，用绳子把他的双手牢牢地绑在背后，双脚也是一样被绑着，然后两个守卫抓着他迫使他站到那个坑里，那样子就像两个森林中的居民在移栽一棵树苗。其他人把步枪堆到一边，拿起锹来铲土，再回填到坑里，那是爪哇中部高地上肥沃的、如午夜般漆黑的土壤。他们填得非常小心，带着种深思熟虑的、仪式般的热诚，偶尔还停下来用脚用力地踩，把西里尔斯周围的土踩实。他一直被埋到脖子那里，一点点都不能动了。只有他没戴帽子的头颅、下巴和脖子露出地面，可是依然非常醒目，因为他的头挺得直直的，伤痕遍布的面孔上看起来奇异地冷静沉着，仿佛已经超脱于此刻，他时不时地依然试图微笑。

这个埋葬活人的坟墓终于竣工，两个手持刺刀的守卫守在栅栏的入口。新任的监狱指挥官对我们一通训诫，警告我们看着西里尔斯，好好反思自己灵魂的不洁和思想的谬误。然后他就轻蔑地把我们从他眼前打发走了，监狱的门也关上了，在那个恐怖的下午发生的许多恶行中，守卫室的无线广播中突然响起的音乐可以说是最轻描淡写的一种。音乐来自一张破破烂烂的唱片，是雷内·克莱尔那首有手风琴伴奏的怀旧歌曲“巴黎屋檐下”，声音高亢而清晰，从战俘营的一边响到另一边，因为这悲剧无端的升华，面对饱受折磨的西里尔斯，我几近崩溃。

接下来的几天里，我们面对着可怕的牺牲，想帮助西里尔斯可是却完完全全无能为力。在我们履行自己的日常职责的时候，没有人可以避开他没带帽子的、黄色的头，避开他伤痕累累的面颊，只能看着他整日暴露在热带的阳光下。我说“黄色的头”是因为那几天的太阳太毒，晒得他的头发枯干得像沙漠中的白骨。幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，我们无法走得近些，也就看不清他脸上的表情。那些守卫也因为他所受到的这种严重的惩罚而恐惧，害怕我们也许会暴动，总是把我们保持在安全距离外，即便如此，在第一天过去之后，我们还是从西里尔斯的头低下的弧度中辨认出来，在这样的条件下他不可能坚持很久了。在他被活着埋在那个地方后的第二天晚上，我们所有国籍的神父为他举行了一个特别仪式，整个战俘营都参加了，最后许多种语言都一起唱起了“求主同住”，安汶人和万鸦老人都唱得很动感情，仪式结束时几乎所有人都在流泪。

尽管可能会使其他战俘陷于危险的境地，我还是放下了手头的事情，直接去了监狱指挥官的总部，希望能求他宽恕西里尔斯。然而指挥官的反应从各方面来说都是出离愤怒（哪怕只是请求给西里尔斯喂点水都会使他暴跳如雷），西里尔斯救了我们一次，我却差点又被杀掉。我想起来在校阅场上的那个关键时刻，他是如何恳求我“什么也不要做”，然后强迫自己不要向新任的指挥官重复自己的请求。我们不得不看着他以最痛苦的死法慢慢死去。但他自己却似乎并不急着死去，或者说，他那健康而顽强的身体并不急着死去。可是，看着他低下的一动不动的头，我感觉他的灵魂好像已经飞走了，真的希望他的灵魂再无痛苦。他没有哀嚎，没有抱怨，没有喊叫，但是在举行了仪式之后的那个晚上，守卫刚刚到大门那边去放松一下，几个荷兰士兵不由自主地靠近了西里尔斯，他们说，他们似乎听到他在歌唱。真惊奇，他那个沙哑而破碎的声音低声哼唱着，说的还是某种荷兰方言（按：西里尔斯是南非人，他的名字Jacques Celliers也是带有南非荷兰语特点的），他们清清楚楚地听到了这些歌词：

我骑了一整夜  
在遥远的地方啊，发现了火堆  
在火堆旁边，有人在长久等待……

他们还想再靠近点，但是守卫已经从门那边回来，强行把他们赶走了。

还有件很重要的事，在最后的时间里，那些守卫对西里尔斯的态度也转变了。一开始他们看他的眼光里毫无同情，并且也是背对着他站岗的。但是在第一天之后，我惊讶地发现每个前来换岗的守卫都会首先转向这个被埋在土里的人，向他立正，并且尊敬地低头致意。最后，到第三天结束的时候，在营房那边值夜的人中距离西里尔斯最近的那个说出了一件最奇怪不过的事情。

当时天上正值满月，校阅场上也是清辉一片，凌晨三点的时候，我们的值夜人惊讶地发现世野井优美的身姿出现在了栅栏那边，并且把守卫打发到大门那边去了。有一瞬间他还以为自己是看见了鬼魂，因为许多人都以为世野井在几天之前就切腹自尽了。但这确实就是世野井，他的身材和走路的姿态是不会搞错的。

他站在西里尔斯面前，沉默地注视了他很长时间，然后他把手伸进了口袋里，掏出了一个在月光下像银子一样闪亮的东西。尽管看起来很奇怪，但我们的守卫确信那就是一把剪刀，因为世野井向西里尔斯弯下腰来，把他长长的头发握在手里，从上面剪下了一缕……

这时劳伦斯开始变得越来越激动，我不得不请求他不要打断我。我再次强调，此事确凿无疑，我们的值夜人清清楚楚地听到了在寂静的月光下那金属的刀刃发出的咔嚓声。世野井沉思着在那里站了很久很久，然后向自西里尔斯深鞠一躬，仿佛是在向向天皇生日那天的朝阳鞠躬。一切完成之后，他慢慢地走到了大门那里，又把守卫叫了回去，那就是我们最后一次看到世野井。

到了早上，西里尔斯死了。喝过早上的稀粥之后，我们被叫到指挥部里，得到通知说我们可以把尸体挖出来埋葬了。这次见面的时候，这位新任的指挥官是不能更加体贴了。他直视我们的眼睛，表情像是所有的罪孽都得到了赦免，重新归于清白的生活。他的神明终于获得了牺牲，此时他是由衷满足的。他高兴得就像个要去吃宴席的小孩，对我们说：“现在给你们看看日本人对死者典型的道德观。”安排了一个号兵和一个步兵射击队在墓地向他致哀，还有红土，也就是爪哇人所说的“死土”，他挚爱的雷声在马拉巴尔紫色的城堡上空隆隆而过，我们就这样在那个下午埋葬了西里尔斯。

（跳过三段“我”的议论还有之前去拜访西里尔斯他弟的事情）

……

劳伦斯没有直接回答我的问题，而是向我讲了一件他显然早就想告诉我的事情。在被释放之后，他直接又去军队服役了，有一天，他被派去为某个监狱的战争罪行调查员做翻译，这个监狱是为那些被怀疑犯下暴行的日本军官而设的。在一众罪犯中间，他发现了世野井。他没有用各种细枝末节来烦我，而是直奔要点。世野井听见劳伦斯能讲流利的日语，也看见了他对这些罪犯的态度，于是自发地走向了他，请求与他单独谈话。劳伦斯早听说过世野井的大名，现在却惊讶地发现他这么低声下气，心事重重。世野井求他做的事情一直使他感到迷惑，直到我给他讲了西里尔斯的故事。

他们单独在一起的时候，世野井向他吐露说，战争结束时他正管理一个妇女监狱。这明显是发生了西里尔斯的事情之后对他的一种羞辱。战后他被逮捕了，入狱的时候被搜身检查，我们的人发现了世野井在这个世界上最珍重的东西，并且将它夺走了。劳伦斯能否帮他把这个东西拿回来？劳伦斯就问这个东西到底是什么。

世野井并没有回答这个问题，他直视劳伦斯的眼睛，只是推诿：“我是个准备赴死的军官。能否请您告诉我这个光荣的事实，我会跟其他人一样被绞死吗？“

“我不知道。”劳伦斯说，“恐怕很可能是这样的。”

“既然那样，”世野井恳求道，“您懂得我们日本人，也就知道这对于我来说有多重要。我最后的心愿就是，您能否帮我取回这个东西，送回我的家乡，献给我祖先的灵魂，将它供奉在我祖辈的神社里？”

“如果可以的话，我会的，但是你不能指望我一定替你办到，除非我知道了它到底是什么东西。”劳伦斯回答道。

世野井犹豫了，他清楚地意识到，这也许是他最后的机会，否则就不能够办成这件对他来说如此重要的事情。然后他就向劳伦斯解释了，这件东西不过是一缕黄色头发。英国士兵早就饱闻世野井对女囚的残暴，在他身上搜出这缕头发时就以为它是来自世野井的某位受害者，于是就抢走了这东西，还把他痛打一顿。世野井对此并无怨言，唯一要紧的就是那些士兵搞错了。这并不是女人的头发，而是男人的头发，来自他所遇到过的最不平常的一个人，他的敌人，而现在这敌人已经死了，但尽管如此，他也绝不会忘记他。

他从那位死去的敌人的头颅上剪下这缕头发来，纯粹是为了这个人的灵魂从今往后、甚至来生都能得到供奉，拥有一个合适的居所。他的打算是，等到战争结束的时候，就把这缕头发放到神社的最深处。但是，唉，根据劳伦斯现在告诉他的话，他自己是没有希望这样做了。那么，能否请劳伦斯代替他去办这件事，然后世野井就可以安心赴死？

劳伦斯答应了他，但结果世野井仅仅被判七年监禁，而不是他以为的死刑。他从其他证明世野井有罪的物证里面取回了这缕头发，一直替他保存着。四年之后世野井就被赦免，劳伦斯把这缕头发寄回日本交还给他。世野井非常感激，立刻向他回信。头发被供奉在他们的神社中。世野井在信中写道，神社是个美丽的地方，位于一条种满柳杉的长路的尽头，陡峭的群山上覆满枫树，在秋天的节庆时枫叶红如山火。一条优美的瀑布仿佛是从云层中倾泻而下，流水汇入神社脚下的池塘和溪流，里面满是鲤鱼和游动得极快的鳟鱼。空气中充满树叶和松木的芬芳，又被流水的气息洗净。他希望劳伦斯也能认为，这里对于西里尔斯的灵魂来说是一个合适的归宿。最后，世野井为应景还作了一首诗。当他在神社中祭拜的时候，会深深鞠躬，然后用力拍拍手，提醒那里的灵魂他来了，这首诗会存放在那里供他的祖先阅读：

春日里  
顺从先祖的灵魂  
我上阵杀敌  
到秋天  
回归故里，恳求各位  
接纳我的敌人

“你明白了，”劳伦斯现在对我说，他因为满腹思绪而声音低沉，“他的故乡那么遥远，然而他的弟弟在那里播下的种子却被种在了许多地方。那一天种在了你在爪哇的监狱里。是的，即便他们杀了西里尔斯，他的敌人也依然对他行为的种子表现出无心的认可，因为他们不光是活埋了他，还把他笔直地栽进土里，像一棵新生的植株。即便他们否认了他的做法，可是拒绝同时也就是确证。他又被世野井栽种在故乡的山丘上，他祖先的灵魂之中。而现在，这颗种子又活了过来，在你和我的心中生长。


End file.
